Sharing Ice cream
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [RickMichael] Rick believes that Michael is taking too long to eat his ice cream so takes matters into his own hands


Title: Sharing ice cream  
Summary: Rick believes that Michael is taking to long to eat his ice cream so takes matters into his own hands.  
Pairings: Rick/Michael  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Fluffy  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

I like this pairing but unfortunately I can't find any fanfics . Blast it all! Well anyway another fluffy oneshot for you to enjoy.

* * *

The sun was hot, the air warm and muggy. There was hardly even a breeze. It was the perfect day for eating ice cream. But one would have to eat it quickly or it will melt.

Well, that's what Rick believes.

He also believes that Michael is eating his ice cream way too slow.

After a long, hard day practicing blading the All stars thought it would be nice to hang out and be kids for a bit, enjoying themselves in the park and indulging in a fatty, sugar packed frozen dairy treats. Just a small one so it doesn't effect their strict healthy, protein filled diet.

Rick felt his eye twitch when the little red tongue would dart out and lap up some chocolate frozen cream, darting back in just as quick. This would happen again and again.

Dammit. Rick thought. Why doesn't he just eat the damn ice cream?

Michael sat on a park bench, hugging one knee to his chest with his arm and an ice cream cone sitting in the other. He watched, content as his teammates, minus Rick, battle against each other, having a little bit of fun for once. Since Max joined the All stars that time during the third world tournament he has begged his mum to let them hang outside more, saying it will improve their blading. And right now, Michael is glad he did. What's the point of blading if you can't have fun?

Glancing over to his left, Michael looks at Rick. He was sitting crossed legged under a tree, his eyes closed, his brow furrowed. In all he looked pissed off.

Which is nothing unusually. He always looked peeved at something.

Even if that is true, Michael can't help but wander what has crawled up his ass and died this time.

He shrugs and goes back to eating his ice cream. This will probably be the last time he has an ice cream for eons, so hell be damned, he is going to enjoy it.

Rick's eyebrow twitched and he opened his eyes to glare once again at the offending teen and that cursed ice cream. The Gods were messing with him, he just knows it.

A little drop of ice cream and a small red tongue.

Dammit! Rick thought again. He's doing this on purpose, isn't he? Just to tick me off.

Michael stopped mid lick when he heard a growl and something being mutter, which sounded suspiciously like 'Seductive little ice cream.' He blinked at Rick and was slightly startled when Rick snapped his head up to glare accusingly at him. Rick snarled and climbed to his feet. He stalked his way over to Michael and stood in front of him.

"What?" Michael asked, blinking confused up at the bulky teammate.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked.

Michael blinked again. "I'm eating my ice cream. Why is it bothering you?" He somewhat sneered.

Rick narrowed his eyes at Michael and then glared at the offending ice cream. Unexpectedly and quite quickly Rick leaned forward and snatched the ice cream from Michael's grip. Before Michael had a chance to protest Rick shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

"Hey! Why you do that?" Michael asked, jumping to his feet to glare at the older teen.

"Hmm, that was nice." Rick said.

"You jerk!" Michael yelled.

"Not my fault you were eating it too slow, now is it?"

"What? This is not my fault, so don't go blaming me." Michael hissed. He suddenly stood up straight and pointed a finger at Rick. "So, that's why you were so pissed off?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rick said, folding his arms over his chest and walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me, Rick. You still owe me an ice cream." Michael ran to catch up to Rick.

"You want it back then?" Rick suddenly asked, turning around to face the shorter American.

"Huh?" Was all that Michael manage to say before Rick grabbed him by the shoulders and abruptly leaned forward, his open mouth devouring his. Rick ran his tongue over Michael's lips and slipped inside, feeling every tooth. In shock, Michael fell against the broad chest, his hands moving to grasp at the shirt. The force of the kiss was pushing him back, so that if he didn't grasp onto Rick he might've fallen over.

After a few more heated caresses, Rick removed himself from Michael's slightly bruised mouth. He let go of Michael and watched with a triumphant smirk as he fell, dazed, against a tree. Michael blinked up at him, dazed and blushing.

"I suppose I could get you another ice cream." Rick started. "But you'll have to share it."

Michael blinked again as Rick grasped his hand, pulling him along. He looked down at their hands. "Okay." He said, allowing Rick to entwine their fingers together.

* * *

Yay! Another one shot of these two. Aren't they cute? Why isn't there more of these? Why is it always Kai/oc or Tyka? There are a lot more characters out there who deserve to get some attention too.

Well enough of my whining. Just ignore me :)

Read and review. Please? (Begs)


End file.
